


Haikyuu Oneshots

by Megitsune_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu - Freeform, Other, Reader-Insert, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megitsune_chan/pseuds/Megitsune_chan
Summary: *SOME STORIES CONTAIN SPOILERS*18+ only please, DO NOT interact with the content identified as NSFW if you are underage.Requests are currently closedA collection of Haikyuu oneshots (smut/lemons/fluff/whatever).Please leave kudos and comment what you'd like to read!This will probably be ongoing for a while.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Takeda Ittetsu/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 39





	1. Coworkers: Akaashi NSFW

(A/N: this mentions what post time skip Akaashi does for a living. If you aren't caught up on the manga, it may be a spoiler for you.)

●●●

The alarm on your phone starts to go off. 

Is it really morning already? You roll over onto your back to turn the alarm off, or else you know it will go on forever. You brush off a piece of hair that is stuck to your face as you look at the time. You hear the sheets rustle beside you and the memories of the events of the night before come rushing back to mind. 

\------

You just started a new job at a manga publishing company a few months ago. You were designated to be co-editor for a new manga that was being written by an up and coming mangaka that was being really hyped. Honestly, you thought the piece was kind of boring but you were persevering through the process anyway. Your editing partner brought you your second cup of coffee of the morning. 

"L/N San, if you're having trouble with this chapter, I can read over it for you." He calmly says. You look up into those serene eyes and the protest on your lips dies. You find yourself nodding in agreement as your eyes meet. He hands you the chapter he's been reading, and you hand him yours. It does help to clear your mind. After you make the appropriate edits, you hand the pages back to him and thank him. He nods his head towards you in acknowledgment. You lean back in your chair and rub the back of your neck. You feel like you've been sitting for hours even though you've only just gotten into the office maybe an hour and a half ago. You stand up and say that you feel like stretching your legs. Then you go for a quick walk around the office floor and observe what your coworkers are working on. You pass by a group of girls sitting at a table, drafting artwork for a project that is yet to be titled. They're giggling and talking about a new restaurant that just opened up in town.

"My boyfriend took me there last night, it was so good!"

"Oh he's your boyfriend now?! You didn't tell us!"

"So lucky! I'm still waiting to be asked on a second date..."

"He still hasn't called you!?"

The conversation drones on but you aren't listening. You did happen to catch the name of the restaurant and it got you wondering.

You make your way back to your seat. Akaashi is still patiently working through another chapter, sipping his own coffee. 

"Akaashi San, have you heard of this restaurant?" You tell him about the restaurant you overheard the girls talking about. He tells you that he thinks he's heard one of his old high school friends talk about it at their last get together, but that he hasn't been himself.

"Would you like to go after work? I think I'd like to check it out." You tell him. It's a spur of the moment question and you hadn't meant anything by it but your question makes him blush. You think the color on his cheeks contrasts his eyes in a really cute way. The longer you look at him, the more you realize you kind of want him to say yes. And finally, he does. With that, you're able to go back to work knowing that you have something to look forward to.

The end of the work day arrives and the two of you walk to the restaurant. Coincidentally, it wasn't too far from where you worked. Looking over the wine menu, you were really impressed with their selection. You order some sake and the two of you share the bottle. And then you order another bottle and you share that one. Before you knew it, voila! You were really stinkin' drunk. Akaashi, gentleman that he is, volunteered to make sure that you got home safe. You stumble into your apartment telling Akaashi in a half whisper not to be so loud or he'll wake up your cat. Your cat, meanwhile, is perched on top of your tv stand, watching you with one eye open. Akaashi agrees and he doesn't even roll his eyes. You get to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water from your fridge. You have the presence of mind to realize that if you don't get some water into you that you'll be in for a massive hang over the next morning. And you do have to work the next morning. And anyway, how is Akaashi not as drunk as you are? You decide to ask him this. 

"I didn't drink as quickly as you did." He shrugs.

"Oh." Maybe he's onto something. Maybe you should've paced yourself a little better. You finish your water and head to your bedroom but your head is spinning. You hold onto the wall for support. And then there are hands helping you, keeping you steady. 

"Thanks, 'Kaashi San." You slur before telling him that he smells really good. 

There's a slight furrow in his brow, but he tells you to think nothing of it. 

You make it to your room and you're starting to feel a little steadier. You start talking about work and how you really appreciate that he took the time to get you home and make sure that you were safe. By now you're in your bedroom and he's been very quiet. So you turn to him to make sure he's still in fact there. And he is. He's standing by your door, adjusting his glasses. Moonlight is coming in through your blinds, casting lines of light onto his face. His eyes are bright even though his expression is calm. You wonder what will happen if you close the distance between the two of you. There's a feeling in the night air like electricity between you. Akaashi would never do anything ungentlemanly towards you so he makes no move. Suddenly your clothes feel too tight and restrictive. You're too aware of your shape and how your outfit hugs your curves. You take a step closer... he moves at the same time, also taking a step. You move towards each other until the distance is closed, never taking your eyes off of each other. 

You place your hands on his chest and lean up on your toes, eyes half closed, to nearly press your lips to his. His hands gently find your waist. He's wondering if he should stop this from progressing, running through the scenarios in his mind and analyzing each one. And then his name escapes your lips as they're only inches away from meeting his and he forgets the scenarios. His mouth is on yours. Your arms find their way around his neck and you press your body against him. He's kissing you deeply like a man starved. His hands are slowly exploring your body, going everywhere. Your hands go to his tie, loosening it. He helps you remove it and helps you further by taking off the sweater he has over his white collared button down work shirt. You look at each other for a moment and then you're undressing each other. Once you're both down to your underwear, he resumes his exploration. His hands have a kind of roughness to them. His body is toned and his muscles are lean. His lips are on your jawline, by your ear, on your neck - tickling that spot that makes you giggle. He thinks its a nice sound and smiles against your neck before sucking at the spot and making you gasp. You melt further into him and feel the hardness in his boxers. He wants you. But he's still holding back. You step back, leading him towards the bed, but careful not to break apart. You don't want to break this spell. You fall backward onto the bed so that he falls on top of you. He raises an eyebrow at you to ask if you're sure. You lean up in response to kiss him hard. He doesn't wait for further confirmation. He pushes you back onto the pillows and kisses his way down your body. Before he can reach for the clasp of your bra, you're taking it off and tossing it aside. He kisses and sucks at each breast, making you writhe under him. Then he continues his way south. He slips your panties off and tosses them aside before kissing his way down and back up each thigh, nibbling a little along the way. He hooks your legs over his shoulders and starts to eat you out. You can't believe the skill that he has! His tongue is lapping at you, making you wetter and wetter. He dips a finger in as he sucks at your soft flesh, and then his tongue is there again. You can't stop yourself from writhing in sheer pleasure. You want to move your legs but you don't want to accidentally knee him in the face, so you just spread your legs wider allowing him further entrance. And then... he stops. You really don't want him to stop. But he positions himself over you and slowly pulls down his boxers, looking you seductively in the eyes. His length springs out and suddenly you're glad he stopped the foreplay, you're ready for the main event. He leans down and kisses you and you can slightly taste yourself which arouses you further. You can feel the silkiness of his shaft rubbing at your entrance. Slowly teasing it. He eases the tip in, and pulls it out. He does it again. 

"Stop teasing me." It comes out huskily. 

"It's so tight, I don't want to hurt you."

"I want all of it. I need it right now." You tell him.

Those are like his magic words. He slides into you slowly as far as he possibly can. You can't hold back the moans. Your hands find his back as he picks up a rhythm. You dig in with your nails as he keeps up the pace. You're both moaning and sweating. You reach a hand down to rub at your clit as he picks up the pace, going faster and faster and harder. Your orgasm smacks you hard and you cum while he's still riding you. He doesn't last much longer though. He's loving the feel of you wrapped around him in every way. You tell him you want him to cum and kiss his jawline and dig your nails into him. Around that time he just about hits his limit. He pulls out and his hot cum lands on your stomach and chest. You offer him your shower and he accepts. You have to remind him to take off his glasses as they've been on through this whole ordeal. The two of you rinse off in the shower together and you collapse onto your bed without bothering to put any clothes on. He does the same. You turn onto your stomach and hear Akaashi breathing softly beside you. It feels nice to fall asleep beside someone. You close your eyes.

\-------

All of this rushes back to you when you open your eyes in the morning. You turn over and see Akaashi's back facing you, with small little half moon imprints still on his back. You smile to yourself as you think maybe there's time for a second round before work.


	2. Almost: Bokuto

You're tired of this party. 

Even when it's a different party, it's like the same party every weekend. You wonder if Bokuto will ever grow out of it. But then maybe you think you shouldn't be so hard on him. He's working his hardest so he can get into a professional league. He deserves to be able to blow off some steam. But still... you don't want to be here anymore. You feel guilty as soon as you think it. You don't want to ruin the vibe so you start looking for him to tell him you're going home and he can stay as long as he likes. Your dorm isn't too far away from his anyway. 

When you find him, he's so excited to see you like he hasn't just seen you five minutes ago.

"Hey, hey, hey! F/N!" Bokuto is waving you over.

You smile and tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.

"Hey, Koutarou." You respond as you approach.

"We're starting another round of beer pong, wanna join? You can be on my team because I'm going to win." He points a thumb at his own chest to emphasize his point.

"I think I'm actually gonna head back to my dorm. I'm pretty tired." 

"What! But we just got here!"

"We've been here for three hours, actually."

His face falls. He wants to stall so you don't leave but he isn't sure what will make you stay. Finally, he just offers to walk you home. It is late and it's very dark so really you'd be much safer this way. That's his reasoning. No matter that you're only a few buildings down and the campus is well lit and has security, not to mention one of the lowest crime rates in the prefecture. Still, you never know what corner danger is lurking down.

You accept his generous offer. More so because you know it will make him happy than anything else.

Bokuto immediately abandons the game, much to the dismay of both teams. They were counting on him to lose so he could get really drunk and be hilarious. He was actually incredibly bad at beer pong, for all of his volleyball finesse.

The two of you head out the door for your quick stroll to your dorm. 

You called it a dorm but it was really a small apartment on campus in a womens only building. Men were allowed, they just couldn't reside in the building or stay for extended periods. 

You reach your apartment and turn to say good night, sure that Bokuto would want to rejoin his friends.

But instead he looks torn. His golden eyes won't look you in the eye.

"What's wrong, Koutarou?" 

He shuffles his feet.

"Would it be all right if I stayed?"

"Is that all? Of course it's all right. Come in!" You hold the door open for him.

His mood brightens immediately. 

He goes to your movies.

"F/N, why don't we watch this one?"

"Koutarou, it's extremely late. We'll never finish it. Let's go to bed."

He looks utterly dejected and it sends a sharp pang to your chest. He lowers the movie he was holding up and looks at your other movies. 

"Oh! What about this one!??"

That lasted all of a minute.

"Okay, sure. I'm going to get washed up and I'll be back. Why don't you get it started?" You can't fight it. You might as well just let him pick something and then you could just fall asleep.

You sigh as you head into the bathroom to wash up. You go to your room and quickly change your clothes into an oversized t-shirt and some black comfy shorts that are reeeeally short on you now. 

When you come back out and Bokuto sees your pj's he says, "hey that's my shirt."

"Not anymore." You tell him.

He's got the movie qued up so he lays back onto the couch. You sit beside him, throwing your legs over his lap. His hands go to your legs and rub them up and down. You lean your head back onto the armrest. All of the lights in the apartment are off save for the light coming from the tv.

"Do you think your roommates will come home tonight?" Bokuto asks you suddenly. 

"I don't think so, why?"

"Just wondering." He mumbles.

Your roommates are all out of town visiting family for the break. The students still on campus right now just have nowhere to go. Bokuto has been doubling down on his practice, but this is his one night of the week to slack off. His hands continue their idle rubbing. You feel your eyelids start to get heavy. You think you're going to drift off to sleep.

"Hey, F/N! You're falling asleep! Wake up, this is the best part!"

Busted. You were so close!

"K'tarou, I'm really shleepy."

Bokuto thinks this is just about the most adorable thing he's ever heard. He pauses the movie and stands up. You start to ask him what he's doing but he's already got you in his arms, carrying you bridal style. He heads towards your room with you. He closes the door with his foot and then deposits you onto the bed. Then he strips off his shirt and climbs into the bed beside you. You feel his warm body press up against you and hold you close to his chest. It's a nice contrast to the cold starkness of the sheets. You move a hand to your mouth to cover your yawn. Bokuto is already softly snoring beside you. The man really only has two speeds. He's either all in or he's asleep. 

The next morning, you're woken up by the sound of the shower running. You think about the warm water and your rose scented body wash and you're already swinging your legs over the side of the bed. 

You slide out of your pj's and quietly open the door to the bathroom. It is already full of steam. You open the shower door and see Bokuto's naked form, dripping water, hair plastered down by the stream. He turns his head to look at you over his shoulder as he lathers shampoo into his hair. He smiles.

"Did you come to join me?" He asks.

You nod your head as he moves to give you room to step in. You're behind him and before reaching for the shampoo, you take in his form. His wide, strong back, the big biceps, thick thighs and really great ass. This guy is the definition of "beef cake". 

You realize your hand is still hovering over the shampoo bottle so you grab it before he notices. The movement is so loud and sudden that Bokuto looks over his shoulder at you again.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." You squirt a dollop into your hands and begin to lather. Bokuto moves to let you get under the water better. As you're rinsing your hair out, you can feel his eyes on you the way yours had been on him just moments before.

You turn to face him and his eyes are full of hunger.

"So hungry." He says.

Wait, what? 

You look at him quizzically. 

"What did you say?" You ask.

"I'm hungry." He says simply. His stomach loudly echoes the sentiment.

And then he steps out of the shower to grab a towel.

You finish your shower and a sigh escapes you.

You dress quickly and simply, time is of the essence. You can't hear what Bokuto is doing so you assume the worst, like when a child is being too quiet.

Your suspicions are confirmed when you turn the corner and see him pulling all of the food out of your fridge. Eggs, bacon, sausage links, orange juice, milk, cheese. Literally anything he thinks of as a breakfast food. You see him going for a pack of uncooked chicken tenders with a gleam in his eyes and you make a sound to get his attention, like you would when you want a cat to stop misbehaving. And it works. He turns to you with large, owlish eyes.

You point a finger at him.

"I see you. Stop it."

"Wha--" he starts.

"That is almost everything in my fridge. You know I didn't grocery shop this week. You cannot eat ALL of it."

"Aaaaawwwww! But F/N, I only want a little bit of everything! Please, I'm so hungry!" 

Now you think you have a small understanding of what Akaashi went through for all of high school. What a saint for enduring Bokuto's ways. You mentally wish Akaashi a long and prosperous life. (Somewhere in Tokyo, Akaashi sneezes over his morning coffee. A coworker hands him a tissue.)

You take in that pitiful look on Bokuto's face. A long moment passes. You sigh.

"Okay. Let's get cookin'."

He cheers at your response and wraps you in a large embrace.

"You really are the best girlfriend. Probably in the world." He tells you honestly. You can tell he really means it and believes it. You smile despite yourself and return the hug.

You start making breakfast, Bokuto trying his hardest to help. He's mostly just handing you stuff or taking things to the table.

Finally, it's all done! You eye your handiwork, pretty proud of yourself. Bokuto is twitching with anticipation beside you. He really wants to eat now. You tell him to go ahead and laugh at his eagerness as he practically leaps at the table.

You sit across from him and compile your own plate, coffee steaming beside you. You lift it to take a sip.

"Hey, F/N?" Bokuto says with a mouthful of eggs.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe after this we can have sex."

You find yourself again heaving a great sigh. His appetite is always on time, but his brain is a half hour behind.


	3. Flowers: Daichi NSFW

(A/N: this mentions what post time skip Daichi does for a living. If you aren't caught up on the manga, it may be a spoiler for you.)

●●●

You kick your shoes off as you enter your apartment. You drop your keys on the table by the door. You walk quietly so you don't wake the two tiny terrors that should be asleep right about now.

But then... you remember. Your kids are at your mom's house for the weekend. She had offered to give you and Daichi a weekend to yourselves with zero kids around. It was definitely much needed. The two of you were a young couple, and Daichi was only a few years into the Miyagi Prefecture Police Force in the Community Safety Division. He was working his way up, but it would be a while. 

You had met not long after high school and had fallen quickly in love. You got married, he joined the police force, and soon after had your first child, a girl. A year later you had another, this time a boy. You loved your kids but you both hoped that you were all set for a while on that front; no more surprises.

Tonight was one of those nights that Daichi was working late. He wouldn't be home for a couple more hours.

You flip on a couple of lights as you walk through the apartment. You run a hand through your hair idly. The day had been so long. Your muscles were sore, your feet were tired, your eyes felt heavy. All you really wanted was a good soak in the bath. But if you did that, you knew you wouldn't be awake when Daichi got home. And you missed him so much already. The two of you had barely spent any time together lately. He had been working extra shifts to save up some extra money for the house you really wanted, and you had your hands full at home with two toddlers, and working part time in an office. 

You looked out the window. It was so dark already. 

With a sigh, you decide to make some coffee. You take your cup to the living room, careful not to step on any toys. You switch the tv on, sit on the couch and look for anything to watch to kill some time. 

You wake up to a gentle, deep voice saying, "wake up sleepy head." And a firm hand shaking your shoulder, surprisingly soft and gentle. You blink a couple of times to clear your eyes.

"Daichi?"

He grins, "I'm home."

You sit up and reach towards him to put your arms around his neck. He leans down further to let you reach him and returns the embrace. 

"I have something for you." He frees your arms from his neck.

"Oh yeah?" You ask.

He takes one of your hands and leads you to the kitchen table. Sitting there in your grandmother's antique crystal vase are the most beautiful flowers you've ever seen.

"Oh Daichi! They're gorgeous!"

"Do you like them? Sorry it took me a little longer to get home. I wanted to stop and get you something special."

"I love them. Thank you."

You lean up to give him a good kiss. He wraps his arms around your waist. 

"If this is the thanks I get, maybe I should do this more often." He grins cheekily.

"Yes, you should." You kiss him again. And again. 

He deepens the kiss, pulling you into him as he does. It kind of turns you on that he's still in uniform.

Daichi slides his hands up and down your sides. You love the feel of his hands. You know they can be hard and brutal, you've seen him play sports with some of the guys he works with. But you also know they can be tender. You untuck your blouse from your pencil skirt to allow Daichi's hands to roam freely underneath. He obliges. His hands find your breasts and gently pulls the bra cups down so your boobs hang over them. He teases your nipples and works them with his thumbs and forefingers. Small moans escape you and you tilt your head back. You're leaning against the table, hands on either side of your hips bracing yourself against the edge. Daichi stands in between your legs. He unbuttons your blouse so your chest is exposed, taking a moment to take in the sight. His eyes are glazed with lust. Daichi lowers his head and sucks on each nipple in turn, keeping a breast in each hand and fondling them softly. He puts his face in between them and then resumes the teasing. Your body is moving on its own. You're spreading your legs as wide as your stupid skirt will allow but it isn't enough. The skirt is too narrow. Daichi senses your frustration. 

He pushes your skirt up to your hips, revealing more of your stockings. They only come up to your thigh but Daichi is intrigued. He always loves when you wear them. He pushes your panties to the side with his forefinger, and teases your entrance with his middle finger.

"God, it's so wet already. Have you missed me this much? How can I make it up to you?" He's saying this softly into your ear as he pushes the digit all the way in and begins fingering you against the kitchen table. You moan softly into his ear, grabbing onto him with one arm, still bracing yourself with the other.

"You don't have to be quiet, the kids aren't home. Tell me what you want me to do." His voice comes out husky.

Your brain isn't cooperating. It's just thinking how good it feels. 

"Keep going." You manage to pant out.

He captures your lips with his as he continues to finger you, adding his index finger. He turns his fingers in a "come hither" motion, and it hits your spot so beautifully. The sounds you're making into his mouth are so lewd as your body bucks under him. You can feel the warm length of him through his pants, up against your thigh. You wrap a leg around his waist, leaving the other spread for the moment.

He pulls away and takes his fingers out of you to unbuckle his belt and undo his fly. He slides his pants to the floor and steps out of them. Same for his underwear. 

Man, you love seeing his thick, toned thighs and the fat length of his cock. You know you're eyeing it hungrily because when your eyes meet, he's got a stupid grin on his face.

He moves your underwear out of the way again, not bothering to take it off. He puts one hand on your waist, one on the table for support. And then he slides allll of himself into you. He eases it in slowly so you can adjust to the size of him inside of you. Your head rolls back, hair brushing the tabletop. His hand is on the small of your back as he picks up speed, making small moans. You grab onto one of his biceps. He leans further over you to adjust the angle. His hips pick up speed and he's slamming into you. You don't worry about being quiet anymore. You don't care if your neighbors hear. Daichi is absolutely banging your brains out and you love it. The apartment is silent except for the sounds of him smacking into you, your moans and his panting. You start to tell him how good it feels, and how good he is in general.

"Ha... oh yeah?... you like it? Does it feel good inside you? Mmm... tell me how good it feels." He pulls off his shirt, finally. His back and chest are glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. Your own clothes are still on but barely. Everything is askew but neither of you care. You're lost in your bliss. 

Daichi is watching your tits bounce as he thrusts into you and he thinks he's close. He's trying to think of other things to distract his mind from thinking of how tight, warm, and drenched you are around his shaft. He wants to hold out as long as possible.

You reach a hand down to find that magical spot on your clit. You rub and he feels you clench around him. He knows you're close too and he wants to please you so badly. When you cum, he wants you to see fireworks. He wants it to be the best orgasm you've ever had. And then he wants to do it again. He says all of this out loud to push you over the edge, and it helps. You moan loudly in the empty apartment, hips moving up to meet his, wanting to ride it out as much as you can. When you're through, he pulls out abruptly, and reaches a hand down to pump away at his member.

"Where do you want it?"

You trace a hand over your boobs, still hanging out of your bra. Daichi obliges and spills his load onto your chest, panting and making a couple of small moans. After the last drop, you get on your knees and take him in your mouth, giving it a couple of good sucks.

"I really am going to buy flowers more often." He says, jokingly as you stand up.

You laugh and head for the shower, beckoning for him to follow. 

He casts a glance back at the table before running to catch up to you.

He knows he'll probably never look at it the same way.


	4. Pool: Oikawa

(A/N: this mentions what post time skip Oikawa does for a living. If you aren't caught up on the manga, it may be a spoiler for you.)

●●●

"Does this air conditioner even work? I think our room is broken!" Oikawa was crouching down in front of the air conditioning unit in the hotel room, loosening his tie.

"Toru, I don't think the entire room can be broken..."

Oikawa shrugs out of his jacket and rolls up his sleeves.

The unit comes to life for a moment and then sputters out.

"Maybe we can ask to be moved to another room." You mention. You've kicked off your shoes and are swinging your legs on the edge of the bed. 

"They said all the rooms were booked. This was all they had at the last minute."

"I'm surprised the university didn't offer to get you a room."

Oikawa had been asked to help coach a university volleyball team. The regular coach was recovering from surgery, and it was in his hometown. He felt like he should do something nice to give back. The university was small and couldn't afford to pay him much, but they were so humble and genuine with their request, there was no possible way he could've turned it down. 

He was signed with a major team internationally and the two of you would be leaving for Brazil in just a few weeks for training before returning to your home in Argentina. This was something to do until then. Only, it was the middle of summer and he couldn't get the AC to work. How were you supposed to live in this room for three weeks?

"Well, they did offer. They offered me a dorm room on campus. You probably wouldn't have been able to come with me." He flings his tie off and begins to unbutton his shirt.

You watch with interest.

"Why don't we call someone to fix it?" You ask.

"I am fixing it." 

"No. You're staring at it and taking your clothes off."

"I'm an athlete, not an engineer." He responds jovially.

"Get that shit eating grin off of your face. I know you're being sarcastic!"

He gives you a shocked look and scolds you for your language. 

"You sound like Iwa-chan when you yell at me like that! And don't say "shit!"

"Toru..."

"You should say "poop." 

"You want me to call you poop? That's a weird pet name..."

"That's not what I said!" Oikawa exclaims.

"Well, which is it?" You ask, still swinging your legs.

Oikawa throws himself backward onto the floor, spread out like a starfish. 

"I think I'm melting. The floor is sticky."

"Poop, don't lay in the floor. It's probably gross. And it's hot but it's not that bad. We live in Argentina! It's hot there all the time!"

"Don't call me poop! And you're right. Somewhat. The humidity here is the worst this summer than I ever remember, though."

"Hmm... yeah, I suppose you're right." You begin to unbutton your own blouse. Now Oikawa's eyes are focused on you with interest.

"There's a pool here, isn't there?" You ask him.

"That's right, there is."

"Maybe we should have a dip." You stand and take off the rest of your clothes. 

Oikawa immediately sits straight up and considers this. 

1\. He gets to see you in a bathing suit, lounging by the pool. 

2\. He also gets to swim and it will be nice and cool.

3\. He can fling water off of himself and onto you to get on your nerves and make him laugh.

"Let's go to the pool!" He exclaims. He looks over at you and sees you walking out of the bathroom, already in your swimsuit.

"Did you say something?" You ask, grabbing your sunglasses and hat.

"Never mind...." he answers.

"Well, then what are you waiting for? Get your trunks on and let's goooo!"

About 20 minutes later the two of you arrive at the pool.

You have the place pretty much to yourselves and it's nice. You sit on a lounge chair with your sun hat and glasses on pretty much just as Oikawa had imagined. Oikawa jumps into the pool and does a couple of laps before deciding to put his plan into action. He emerges from the pool with a grin on his face.

"I know what you're doing, Toru. Don't even think about it." 

But Oikawa will not be deterred. 

He runs up and shakes himself off spraying you with cold water droplets. You let out a shriek and whip off the sunglasses and hat. 

"I'm getting you back for that!" You tell him. 

Oikawa knows he's in for it now. You approach him menacingly. He backs up towards the pool with a very "oh shit" look on his face. You sprint towards him at the last second, and leap at him, launching Oikawa and yourself into the deep end of the pool. 

You swim back up to the surface, and laugh. Oikawa pops up somewhere in front of you, sputtering water. 

"So, I guess now it's my turn to get you back?" That devilish gleam is back in his eyes.

"Toru! Don't you dare... don't even think about it. TORU!" 

He reaches out to push you under the water, dunking your head in. You pop up and now you're the one spitting out water and blinking your eyes like an owl. 

He's laughing so hard you worry he's going to forget to keep himself afloat. And then you're laughing too. You swim closer to him to give him a salty kiss. And then you dunk his head into the water. The two of you swim around and play until the sun starts to set and the air cools.

You collect your things and grab a couple of towels provided at the pool. Your sandals squeak on the pavement prompting Oikawa to try to mimic the sounds and sounding like a duckling. The two of you leave a watery trail on the way to your room. You're both more tired than you thought. You unlock your door and push it open, behind you Oikawa stifles a yawn. You hear a gentle "whirrr" sound coming from the AC unit by the window. You close the door behind the two of you.

"Toru?"

"Hmm?" He says before continuing his humming as he begins pulling out clothes to change into.

"I think the air conditioner is working now."

Oikawa karate kicks the unit and falls on the floor. 

It's going to be a long summer.


	5. Livestream: Kenma

(A/N: this mentions what post time skip Kenma does for a living. If you aren't caught up on the manga, it may be a spoiler for you.)

●●●

Kenma's head starts to nod forward, and his eyes start to struggle to stay open.

His head snaps up.

"Can you stop doing that, please? It's distracting me." Kenma says to you.

You were sitting beside him as he did a Twitch stream. The "that" he had asked you to stop was running your fingers through his hair and braiding it.

"Oh sorry. I know we're supposed to be playing this together, but my controller died and my hands got bored." You tell him.

He gives you a sulky side eye.

"I warned you about that." He says.

You lean over to read the comments from his followers.

"Aww, they're saying we're cute! This one just says "couple goals".... this one says "gag", oh it's Kuroo. Hi, Kuroo! No gagging!! Also, I didn't know you even liked games."

"He doesn't. He just watches my streams to make fun of me."

"Wait, he just said something else.... haha! He just asked if I could braid his hair for him too."

Kenma gives you another sulky look.

"No. Stop talking to him. Help me pass this level."

"When did you get so bossy? You were so quiet when we were in school." 

You help him with the level which takes all of three seconds. He didn't need help, really. He just wanted to distract you.

"Oh, hey. Speaking of high school, do you guys want a storytime of Kenma in high school?" You look at one of his cameras and ask.

Kenma gives you a horrified look and you grin.

"It's actually a pretty short story. When Kenma and I were both in our first year of high school, Kuroo would catch him sneaking glances at me in the hallway between classes. I don't think we ever had any classes together. Oh, wait! Maybe one, like, in our second year or something! Anyway, he teasingly told him to come up and talk to me. But Kenma wouldn't go for it. For two years Kuroo teased him. But Kenma would never speak to me. It wasn't until our third year, when Kuroo wasn't around anymore, that Kenma finally approached me. And even then just barely. Remember, Kenma?" You pause to ask. He nods his head, eyes still on his game.

"Anyway. He didn't really ask me out until the year after we graduated. And now here we are. That's it. That's the story."

You look over at Kenma and notice he's stopped playing his game and is looking at you with a blush on his cheeks. So you lean over and kiss him on the cheek. You tuck a strand of hair behind his ear and tell him you love him so much, which makes him blush more.

You glance over at one of his monitors and see the comments section lighting up. You both lean over to read the comments.

"Did he ever tell you why he finally made his move?" You read out loud, Kenma reading silently over your shoulder. 

"Actually no, Kuroo, he didn't." You say out loud. Kenma's eyes get wide.

"Kuroo..." he warns.

The response pops up and you read it out loud, "to light the fire under his ass, I told him if he didn't talk to you by the end of the school year, I was going to show up at school and ask you out myself and whisk you away forever."

"Sorry guys, I have to cut this stream short. If you're just joining, I'm uploading it to YouTube later. You can watch it there. Probably edited." Kenma ends the stream.

"Why did you do that? And is that true? Did you start talking to me because Kuroo pushed you into it?" 

Kenma is visibly uncomfortable, but it isn't in his nature to be dishonest.

"Well... I knew that school year was kind of my last chance to talk to you. I didn't know if I would see you again... Tokyo is really big. But I guess I still dragged my feet. Kuroo gave me the push I needed."

You're touched! You give him another kiss, this time on the lips. You put your arms around his neck and kiss him again. 

"You know, you should have just talked to me a lot sooner."

"I know. You tell me every month."

You smile because it's true.

"Oh, it's almost 1 o'clock, you should probably start getting ready for your board meeting with those Bouncing Ball guys." You remind him. 

He sighs in resignation. He knows he has to go but he wants to spend more time with you.

"And don't forget, you told me you'd help me film for my channel later too." You smile brightly at him.

He smiles back.

"I won't forget." 

He actually looks forward to helping, and he'll think about it towards the end of his meeting when his mind starts to wander.

"Okay, go get ready! Have a good meeting!" 

You all but push him towards his closet so he can change clothes.

You sit on the bed as he changes, scrolling through your instagram. You see so many cute animals you want to adopt but you're not really sure if this rental allows pets. You'll have to remember to ask Kenma later.

You hear a muffled voice from the closet and then the tail end of a sentence once Kenma's head pops into his shirt. 

"I only heard the last part. What did you ask me?"

"Can you take a look at one of my stocks with me later? I might sell it but I'm not sure yet."

"Oh yeah, that's no problem. When are you coming home?" 

"Maybe a couple of hours?" 

"Okay. I'm gonna run out and grab the ingredients I need for the bake we're going to film." You get up to find your purse and keys. Kenma stops you at the door.

You turn and begin to ask what's wrong. He enfolds you in his arms. Your arms go around him, cheek to his chest. He rests his head on yours. 

"I love you, too, so much." He tells you quietly.

You smile into his chest and feel yourself blush. You pull back a little so you can look up into his face. He has a small smile on his face as he looks at you. 

You lean up on your toes.

"You're really the best." You tell him just as quietly just before you kiss him. You leave the room to make your way out of the house and commence your shopping.

Kenma's phone buzzes. He pulls it out of his pocket to see who the message is from.

Kuroo: you're welcome! And eat some vegetables, dammit!


	6. Ghost Stories: Kuroo

(A/N: hi!! This oneshot is for Bulbafan_01, thank you so much for reading and voting on my little oneshots! I appreciate you 😊 enjoy!!!)

You never really thought much about camping until Kuroo asked. You didn't like or dislike it, you'd just never done it before so you didn't know how you felt. So when he said, "hey, F/N, wanna rent a cabin for the weekend right outside of town?" You had responded, "sure, why not?"

"You could show a little more reaction, y'know." Kuroo tells you.

"Oh, sorry! I've just never camped before... how do we do it? Also, is it camping if we're in a cabin?"

"Hmm..." he puts an index finger to his chin before continuing, "you have a point. We could get a tent instead."

"And blankets. And that bear you won me at the carnival. Any my PSP. And big, fluffy pillows!" You were getting into the idea now. 

"Whoa, whoa, maybe slow down a second! That's a lot of stuff. And your PSP? What are you, Kenma?" He teases with his catlike grin.

"Okay, okay. No electronics, got it. But all the other stuff is okay, right?" You ask.

He lets out a laugh.

"All of the other stuff is okay," he affirms.

And that's how you found yourself in a tent, outside of town, in Fall. The leaves had just begun to change into beautiful reds, oranges and browns. The air was crisp and pure and there was a slight chill in the air, but no harsh breeze. 

The two of you decide to go for a walk through the woods on the afternoon that you arrived. You had hoped to see some wildlife, but all the little critters scurried too fast, probably in a rush to gather supplies for winter.

"Hey Kuroo?"

"Yes?"

"Does this bear have woods?"

"What?"

"Oh no, I meant... do these woods have bears?" The thought of it threw you off for a second, and your sentence came out mixed up.

"That's a good question--"

The rest of his sentence is cut off by the sound of a bush rustling. You look at each other with wide eyes. His hand goes to your back, about to urge you to run. But it's too late. Out comes.... a squirrel! 

You both heave a sigh of relief and decide to walk back to your tent. 

"You did want to see some wildlife." Kuroo reminds you.

Back at the tent, Kuroo decides to try his hand at starting a campfire. He has a little kit he brought to help himself out because he's never made a campfire before. While he works on that, you climb into the tent to lay out your soft, comfortable blankets on the tent floor (more comfy to sleep on), your fluffy pillow (for extra comfort), your sleeping bag that honestly you're not sure you're even going to use because of all the blankets you managed to pack. (The secret is that you rolled up a couple of blankets and squished them into your sleeping bag). You also pull out the PSP you told Kuroo you definitely weren't bringing, and hide it under one of your pillows. Oh, and you almost forgot your bear. You grab him and put him in juuust the right spot. Perfect! You should do this more often! 

You hear Kuroo yelling at the campfire so you poke your head out of the tent to see what's going on.

"Oh no!" You put a hand over your mouth to stifle your laugh.

"Hah? It's not funny!" Kuroo says.

The ends of the hair that chronically hangs over his eye are singed and a tiny whisp of smoke evaporates into the air. On the bright side, Kuroo did manage to start the fire. You tell him this and it slightly eases him.

You decide to try to make some coffee and it tastes absolutely horrible. Now it's Kuroo's turn to laugh at you. 

Kuroo's face turns towards the sky.  
"Wow. Look at that sunset. We should find a better spot."

You agree and the two of you head for an opening in the trees to get a better vantage point. As the sky explodes into gorgeous color, you remind Kuroo that once the sun finishes setting, it will probably cool down quickly so it might be best to add a layer to what you're wearing. He agrees and you walk back over to your camp.

The campsite is almost empty. You expected to see more people around since the days were chilly, but not cold, and the nights were slightly cold but not unbearable. There were probably only three other tents around besides yours.

You reach the tent and pull out a jacket to add over your sweater. You grab Kuroo's flannel jacket to go over his sweater as well and you hand it to him. 

Kuroo attempts to make dinner over the campfire. As he does, the sun finishes its descent and dark comes very quickly. 

The smell of the fire is nice. It reminds you of a bonfire on the beach. You're warm enough in your layers and pretty comfortable. Overall, you're enjoying this experience. A couple of lights come on in the outskirts of the campground so the area isn't plunged into total darkness. The glow is soft and unobtrusive. 

"Dinner is served!" Kuroo tells you proudly.

He managed to smoke some fish and even had a couple of sides that were quick and easy made. You're impressed and you make sure you tell him. He blushes slightly at your praise. After dinner, he puts out the fire and turns on the small tent lamp inside of the tent. You change into something more comfortable to sleep in, being sure that you still have something warm on in case the temperature drops in the middle of the night. Kuroo does the same.

"What do we do now?" You ask.

"How about ghost stories?" He suggests. 

"Ghost stories?"

"It's a camping pastime. You can't camp without ghost stories." Kuroo says.

"Oh yeah? I think I'd like to know your source on that." You tease him before asking who should start.

He volunteers to go first and tries to think up one that's scary, but not too scary. His plan is to spook you just enough that you'll need to cuddle for comfort. 

He begins his tale. You think you've heard this one before. 

"Okay, let me think of another one. Oh! I bet you haven't heard of this one. Heh heh." 

And again he begins his tale.

"Nope, nope. I've definitely heard that one too. Did you read these in a book?" You ask him.

"I can't remember any so I'm trying to remember ones I read to Kenma. Ooooh! Wait! I've got one. Heh heh heh!"

"What is with that laugh?" 

"Just listen, it's gonna be good!" 

And so yet again he begins another tale. This time he's right, you haven't heard this one. It sounds like some kind of urban legend or folklore.

"Wait, hang on. You're telling me the main character of this story is named "Tsukki"? Like our Tsukki?" You ask.

"Hey, take it up with the author." He shrugs before continuing, "anyway, he had four eyes and wore thick glasses."

"Kuroo...."

"Okay fine, the real character's name is..." and he carries on the story.

And then suddenly, the lamp goes out. You weren't expecting that and it makes you jump. Kuroo continues the tale but as he's about to tell the spookiest part, he whips out a flashlight and switches it on under his chin to illuminate his face in a ghastly glow.

You let out a small shriek. That really was a good story! 

"Oh wow, I really got pulled in!" You say as you switch the lamp back on.

"Didn't you? That was good right!?" Kuroo asks as he switches the flashlight back off.

And then it's your turn, so you tell him the spookiest story you can think of about goblins that eat boys with bed hair. You know you've got him when you see him biting his nails and touching his hair. After you end the story, he laughs and asks, "but that story isn't real, right?" 

"Oh no, I'm sure it's totally fake. Probably. Who knows?" You answer.

Kuroo's eyes go wide.

You turn the light out and wish him a good night and proceed to go to sleep.

As you make yourself more comfortable, Kuroo is still sitting straight up in his sleeping bag.

You consider your first camping trip a success.

Bonus:

Kuroo is wide awake in the middle of the night.

"What's that sound? Hey, F/N, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" You grumble at him wearily.

"I heard something." 

You're slightly more awake by the second and you wait for another noise to be made.

"Kuroo that's an owl. You like owls! Go back to sleep."

"I guess you're right."

You snuggle back into your blankets.

"F/N..."

"Yes, Kuroo?"

"Can I..." he trails off.

"Yes, Kuroo."

He snuggles up to your back and pulls you into his chest, putting an arm around you.

He's finally able to sleep.


	7. Your Body is a Temple: Takeda NSFW

(Thank you Aothaikyuu for requesting this! This one's for you. Hope you like it!!)

●●●

You find yourself sitting in bar, celebrating Ukai's birthday with an unusual assortment of people.

You chance a glance at your watch and notice that the hour has gotten late. Takeda sees you checking your watch.

"Do you have to leave?" He asks.

You pause for a moment to consider. Truthfully, you were thinking of it but his expression has you reconsidering. 

"Oh, no, I think I can stay a little longer." 

You probably wouldn't have that much of a headache tomorrow, right? You only had to be up super duper early to teach high schoolers for a full day. You mentally kicked yourself. Then you noticed Takeda was smiling at you. What were you thinking about, again?

So you found yourself staying for yet another round of drinks. The conversation was so lively! This was fun. How was everyone so funny and interesting? How had you never noticed? You were laughing and you definitely felt your cheeks flush pink and warm. 

Takeda was looking at you strangely.

"Ms. L/N San, are you all right? Do you need some fresh air?" He asks, concerned.

"Ah, maybe that's a good idea. You're so smart, Takeda San!" 

He blushes. The others at your table look at the two of you with raised eyebrows.

"Heh, about time." Ukai says with a smile, cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth when the two of you are out of earshot.

"Whaddya mean by that?" Someone asks. 

Ukai looks at the guy, and considers his words for a second before he answers, taking a drag from his cigarette. 

"Those two have had a thing for each other for a long time. I don't think the other even realizes it." He answers.

"But what do—-" the companion starts to ask.

"Stop asking me questions! You'll see." Ukai smiles in a sharp toothed sort of way, gaining him shocked and unnerved looks from his companions. (And a few of those looks from patrons at the next table). Someone calls for another round and a cheer goes up.

Meanwhile, outside:

The night is breezy but you wrap your light coat tightly around you anyway, crossing your arms over yourself. 

"Are you cold? I'm so sorry! Maybe bringing you out here was a bad idea. We can go back inside if you'd like, I just---" Takeda begins.

You cut him off quickly, "no, no! It's fine. It's just..." you trail off, biting your lip as you look down at the ground. 

You try again, "I'm... self conscious about my outfit." You look at him this time.

He has that smile again. The one that says 'I'm humoring you, but I know you aren't being completely honest.' 

"That isn't it at all... is it?" He asks you quietly, seriously.

The night is quiet except for the occasional gentle wind. 

"No." 

The word hangs between you for a moment. Takeda's expression becomes more serious.

"You should feel confident about your body. It's yours and it's unique. You only get one and you should cherish it. And besides..." there's a slight blush to his face, but he continues, gaining confidence in what he's saying, "I think you're beautiful the way you are."

You gasp, feeling your face warm up. You're momentarily at a loss for words.

Takeda continues, "I can't explain it enough with my words. Maybe I can show you?" 

And there's a look in his eyes that you've never seen before in all this time you've been teaching alongside him. He's always been so proper towards you, but you admitted to yourself you've imagined more. He had a dignity and strength that you admired and confidence that was so attractive. 

"What did you have in mind?" You ask it without even having to think about it.

He leans in close and whispers into your ear, "follow me." 

He takes your hand and leads you to his house. 

You're surprised at how tidy and neat his place is. Then you consider the man, and it actually isn't very surprising at all. You take in the photos on the walls, there aren't many but they're meaningful. You wonder on the walk to his bedroom how many times you'll see these rooms. Will it only be tonight? 

He stops at the door and for a moment you wonder if he's lost his nerve. He swings the door open and pulls you inside after him. You shut the door behind you. 

He presses you against the door.

"I apologize if this is too forward." He says. Even now he's too polite.

"This is what I came here for." You look at him earnestly. 

He doesn't waste anymore time. He traces your jaw with his lips, going up to your ear and slightly nipping at the lobe, sending a small thrill through you. His other hand feathers over your cheek and goes into your hair, running his fingers through the strands. He then runs that same hand down the side of your neck, down your chest and torso, down to your waist. He rests his hand there.

"All of this is wonderful." Takeda tells you. 

You put your hands up to explore him as well. 

The two of you can't get each other out of your clothes fast enough. Takeda is kissing you and trying so hard not to break the kiss even as you're both pulling at his shirt to get it over his head. You break apart for a moment and he accidentally knocks his glasses askew and has to readjust them. 

"Takeda san, maybe you should take the glasses off if it would be more comfortable." 

He smiles. "I want to see every bit of you crystal clear." 

You find it hard to disagree after that. He picks you up and carries you to the bed, laying you down gently. He kisses his way down your body, caressing every inch he can possibly touch. At some point he even kisses your fingertips. He cannot believe his great luck at being able to worship at the temple of this sublime goddess. How could you not know how perfect you are? But he's determined. He wants to make sure you never lose confidence in yourself or feel insecure about yourself ever again. Tonight he wants to make you feel like the angel you are. 

Takeda tries hard not to rush. He wants to savor every minute before you vanish into tomorrow like smoke. He secretly worries that once he lets you go that it will be like this night never happened. That you'll pass each other in the teacher's lounge and smile at each other but never share a moment again. 

He can't let that happen.

You run your hands through his unruly hair to see if it's as soft as it looks and he closes his eyes in a momentary bliss. How long had it been since anyone had done that? You trace your fingernails gently down his shoulders, down his arms, making his skin erupt in goosebumps. He looks at you with eyes hazy and brimming with lust. He nips at your neck with his teeth. 

"I have an idea." He says.

He reaches between the two of you to pull his underwear the rest of the way off and discard it aside. You watch with intrigued eyes as his length springs out, hard and alert. 

He rips off your panties and unclasps your bra with deft fingers. And then, he flips you on top of him. You weren't expecting it. 

"I told you I wanted to see every bit of you." He says with a devilish grin. You didn't know he could have this side.

He reaches down and rubs at your clit with expert fingers, illiciting the moans he's been longing to hear. He dips a finger inside to see how wet you are for him and his dick twitches, a drop of precum leaking out. You see this and wrap a hand around his shaft, beginning to pump it. He lets out a small, soft groan, closes his eyes and his hips buck. 

You ease that bead of precum over his length until there's more. You spread that over his tip. You continue to pump, taking care that your hand travels all the way down, and all the way back up. His fingers are still at work inside of you as well.

He looks at you with those clouded, dark eyes and asks if you're ready for him to put it in. You tell him you are and guide him to your entrance. 

You ease down onto him, taking him all the way, slowly at first. His eyebrow furrows at the immense pleasure. His hands go to your thighs. He rubs them as you ease yourself up and down, rolling your hips, taking him all the way. You're both panting and moaning. 

Takeda runs his hands up your torso, up to your breasts taking them in each hand. He rolls your nipples between his thumbs and index fingers before tracing his hands back down your chest and stomach, and back to your clit. 

The added pleasure builds at a steady rhythm and you don't want to stop. You look down at your body where it meets Takeda's body and it arouses you more. His hips rise to meet yours and somewhere in his pleasure fogged brain he thinks if he had to choose, this would be the way he wants to go; singing your body's praises. His head tilts back further into the pillows. He wants so badly to be at his peak, but he also doesn't. He doesn't want it to end. It feels so good, and the look on your face says you feel good too. 

He looks at you through half lidded eyes.

"Let your inhibitions go completely." He tells you. 

You lean your head back too. You slam your hips into him harder again and again, moaning more. Every time feeling closer and closer. 

"That's it. Keep going." He tells you.  
"I really meant it... you are... so, so beautiful." He says between pants. 

His words touch your heart. He truly believes what he says. He wants you to see what he sees. To see yourself how he sees you, how he has seen you even before this. To see your body's worth, its value, how to love it even when it's hard to do. Through imperfections and bad days. Because it's part of you and every part of you is special. If he has to show you again and again, he's willing to do that. 

He's saying this out loud to you as he gets closer to climax and he's not really sure if any of it is making sense but he wants you hear it all the same. You feel yourself getting ready for release as well and you tell him how close you are. 

He clutches your thighs and tries not to finish too soon. You reach down to rub your clit while you ride him. Its sensitive and you buck a little harder. You finally are pushed over the edge and your orgasm explodes. Your moans intensify and your head feels like it's spinning.

Takeda can't hold back anymore either. He pulls out of you and his cum is warm and thick, getting on both of you. You roll off and lay beside him, both of you panting hard. You don't pull the blanket up to cover yourself.

He props himself up on an elbow and looks at you.

"How do you feel?" He asks.

"Beautiful." You answer.

He grins before apologizing. "Ah... sorry about the mess." He gestures around his genital region, meaning "sorry about all of the cum on both of us". You laugh it off and ask if you can use his shower. He gets up and grabs something for you to wipe off with before pointing you in the direction of his bathroom... and watching your naked body as you walk away. 

It might have been Ukai's birthday, but Ittetsu Takeda makes a mental note that it was himself who got the better present.

Bonus:

The bell rings to signal the end of the day.

There's an unusual sight. Ukai is early for practice because business at the store was slow today. He sees someone running past him.

"Hey, be careful, you're gonna trip!" he calls out.

The running figure momentarily pauses and turns towards Ukai's voice.

"Ah, sensei?" Ukai says.

"Hi, Ukai-kun, sorry, no time to stop! I'll see you at practice in a few minutes!" Takeda calls back before continuing his journey down the hall.

Ukai has a stunned look on his face as he realizes what Takeda was holding in one fist as he ran. A bouquet of roses.

Ukai laughs. "Well, I'll be. Those two did get together." 

In the lounge Takeda meets you just as you are gathering your things to leave for the day. He had to run back to his desk to grab the flowers he'd kept that day so he could give them to you before you went home. 

As he skids to a halt at the door, you look up, startled.

"Oh. Hi, Takeda-San. What are you---" you start.

He holds out the flowers and bows.

"I'd like to ask you to join me on a proper date! And maybe... the other night, that is, ah... *ahem*" 

He's getting flustered, but you catch his drift. You smile, unbothered by the other teachers still in the lounge and watching this curious scene.

"Yes, Takeda-San, of course!" 

He stands up again, quickly and his face breaks out with a huge smile. You take the flowers and he walks out with you, carrying your bag and making plans. 

(A/N: hope you liked it! Takeda was a bit of a challenge for me but I definitely enjoyed writing this! Thank you for giving me the opportunity to write a little something about this uplifting sensei)


	8. Jealous: Kuroo NSFW

(A/N: this Kuroo jealous lemon was requested by @Whoatethepizza. Thank you for reading, I hope you like it! 😊)

You rub your eyes and stifle a yawn. It's mid afternoon but you're so tired already. You find yourself leaning your elbows on the countertop with your head in propped up on your hands. You look at the clock. Still 3pm. 

You decided to take on this part time position at your college's library for a couple of different reasons. It was extra cash in your pocket that you needed, and you'd get credit for working a job on campus. You just wish it was a little more... exciting. You look at the clock again. 3:01pm.

You let out a sigh and resign yourself to stacking some books that need to be shelved. Someone calls out your name and turn to see who it is. You recognize him as one of your boyfriend's friends. You don't know him very well but you want to be friendly, so you smile and put the books down to go see what he needs.

"Hey! F/N, Kuroo says you're super smart. You took this class last semester from this professor, right? Did you have an assignment like this? I can't figure out what he means by this part...." 

It takes you a second of think of this person's name. You recognize his face, but you don't want to be rude and ask him what his name is since you know you've met him a couple of times.... 

"Yaku, I thought YOU were supposed to be smart too." Another guy at his table says. There's four of them altogether and you definitely haven't met the one who just spoke. But you're grateful because now you remember Yaku's name!!! 

You look down at his papers as he scolds his underclassmen. You do recognize the assignment. It was for an English class you took and the assignment was a difficult one. 

"Oh yeah, I remember this. If I recall correctly, I think what I chose to write about was..." you tell him what you can remember and his eyes light up. He invites you to sit down to discuss. It's really important to him to get a passing grade in this class because it's one of the more difficult classes for him. He's worried that if he does poorly, he won't get to play volleyball this semester. You assure him that he's going to do an amazing job and he won't have to miss any games. The other guys end up asking you for help as well because you definitely seem to have it together and like you know what you're talking about. They finish up what they're working on and head out to get something to eat before heading to their dorms. You and Yaku end up staying later to work on his assignment. He's really easy to talk to and you find yourself enjoying his company and having a good time.

He seems to be having a much easier time now, too.

You look at the time and realize that four hours have gone by. It is now dark out and Kuroo should be by to walk you to your dorm room anytime now. 

Just as you're thinking this, you look up. Speak of the devil. He usually looks pretty carefree and easy going. You're used to his lazy smirk when he looks at you. But right now he isn't smiling. You know he has kind of a rivalry with Yaku because they go way back and used to compete with each other but that they're actually very good friends. Yaku was one of two people who graduated alongside Kuroo from high school and also played on their volleyball team. You sort of feel the energy emanating from Kuroo of "that's my rival, and this is my girl. What are they doing" before he really says anything so you stand up and try to diffuse the situation before he opens his mouth and starts an argument with Yaku. 

"Hey Kuroo! Remember that tough English assignment I had last semester? Guess who got the same assignment? Pretty funny, huh? Let me grab my things and lock up and I'll be ready to go, okay?" 

At this Yaku looks at the time and realizes how late it is. He stands up as well and gathers his belongings. He and Kuroo exchange a few short words with each other before Yaku exits the library. 

You lock the doors and grab your bag and your own books. Kuroo is leaning against the table you were just sitting at, watching you with arms crossed. 

You approach and tell him that you're ready to go. He reaches out and gently moves a piece of hair from your face, his own face intense, with eyes burning and dark. You feel a flush of heat between the two of you and you feel like you're magnetized to his gaze. Blink and you lose. 

He takes your bag from you to carry it and turns away from you. And just like that the warmth is gone. 

The walk to your dorm room is quiet. He usually makes conversation and teases you because he likes to make you blush. But not tonight. You try to ask him how practice went and his response is very brief. 

You use your keycard to enter the building and head up the stairs to where your room is. You unlock the door to let both of you in. He closes the door behind himself and locks it. 

"Is your roommate still staying at her boyfriend's house?"

"Yes, as far as I know." 

Your roommate had a boyfriend who was wealthy and lived off of the campus. She had been spending an increasing amount of time at his house. Anything to be away from school. She barely even showed up for classes anymore. You figured her reasoning was, if they eloped then she'd be set for life, so what was the point of school? You shook your head to clear out the thoughts about it. 

Kuroo set down your bag, as you drop off your remaining books by your computer. He takes off his jacket and hangs it up. 

You try to make conversation again. Again, his answers are very short.

"Is everything okay? Did something happen today? You aren't acting like yourself." You ask him.

He pauses, not meeting your eyes at first. When he finally does look directly at you, his eyes seem to burn you. You involuntarily gasp. 

"What were you doing with Yaku?"

"What?" 

It wasn't the question you were expecting. 

"I said, what were you doing with Yaku?"

"...is that what this is about? I was helping him with an assignment. I told you what it was when you showed up. Are you mad?" You ask.

"I'm not mad. I'm just...." he trails off and runs a hand through his ever present bed head. He really isn't acting like himself. Even when he gets mad about something, he's loud about it. This is different. 

"I didn't like seeing you be close to someone else." He finally says. 

Your heart goes out to him. You understand what he means. You wouldn't really want to see him with another girl, but at the same time he has to realize that you'd never do anything to jeopardize what you have. You try to explain this to him. 

He stands by the door. You, in front of your computer by the window, on the opposite side of the small room. The distance between you isn't incredibly large, but it feels like miles. You're transfixed and rooted to the spot. He looks like a caged animal. 

"My heart knows that. But my head... isn't listening to me. I need you to see." He says.

"See what?" It's barely a whisper. 

"See that you're mine." 

His eyes are on you the whole time as he crossed the room to you. His hands go to your hair, his mouth is at your ear. 

"No one else can have you." It's a deep, seductive whisper. It sends delicious shivers down your spine. 

"Kuroo...."

You put a hand to his cheek to move his face and look into his eyes. His eyes are feline and feral. 

I'm going to be devoured.

It's the last thing you think before his lips descend onto yours. You lose all train of thought as his hands roam your body, holding you, crushing you to him. His lips are on your jawline, your neck, your collarbone. You're melting in his hands, gasping for air. Every part of you feels like it's on fire. Every kiss he places on you is heat in your bones. He nips at your neck and an involuntary sound escapes you. He smiles. 

"Now you're starting to get it." He says in that same deep, sexy tone. 

He kisses you again, moving you towards the bed. The two of you tumble onto it, tearing at each other's clothes. You can feel his need and your own, rising up to meet it. 

Kuroo gets on top of you and reaches down to tease at your entrance, feeling the wetness. Your hips move of their own will and you moan for him. 

His lips hover above yours.

"I like it when you moan for me." 

His fingers explore further, and your legs open a little bit more.

"Tell me you only do this for me. Tell me I'm your only one." 

All you can say is his name. 

His index and middle fingers are inside of you. He starts rubbing your clit with his thumb. 

"Oh my god" you manage to moan out as your hips keep moving, wanting desperately to keep pace with his fingers. 

"I think that's the best thing you've ever called me." His smirk is back. 

He extracts his fingers and you start to whine. You had been feeling so good! He chuckles, and brings his fingers up to his lips, looking you in the eyes as he sucks the taste of you off of his fingertips. You hadn't thought you could be aroused further, yet here you are! But he doesn't stop there. He leans down and kisses you, asking for entrance with his tongue. He wants you to taste it too. You find yourself moaning into his mouth. You wrap your legs around him as he deepens the kiss, running your hands through his hair and down his shoulders and back. In turn, he rubs his hands up and down your thighs, loving the feel of you wrapped around him. The calluses on his hands from playing volleyball for many years gives you goosebumps. You like the roughness.

You can feel how hard he is against your thigh and you get increasingly excited. Your heartbeat is accelerating. You want him to beside of you right now. You don't want to wait anymore. You reach down to wrap a hand around his shaft and start to gently stroke it, making sure to rub it against your soaking entrance. 

"Are you that eager for it, kitten?" He's practically panting and clearly enjoying himself. He grabs your ass hard and then smacks it harder. You gasp and move against him. 

He looks down at you, both of you flushed and breathing hard.

"Tell me you're mine." He says softly, putting his forehead to yours. You weren't expecting vulnerability in this moment.

"I'm yours." You answer just as softly, not wanting to break the spell you're both under. 

"How badly do you want this right now?"

"I want you to stop talking and just do me already." You answer. 

He lets out a small laugh. "Works for me."

He eases his tip into you slowly, letting you adjust. It feels so delicious and right. Your head goes back, your back arches a little and you moan softly. He loves you like this. He loves to see you get lost in the feeling and enjoying yourself. He continues to move his hips slowly, but makes sure it's deep in you. He wants you to feel every inch. And you want to, too. When he finally does pick up the pace, your hands are on his back, nails digging in. For being kind of a goofball idiot sometimes, he really knows what he's doing! But then you think maybe he's just watched a lot of porn... either way. You don't really care as long as he just keeps doing what he's doing. 

He slides one hand under your ass to grab a handful, and at the same time, pulling your hips up to meet his thrusts. 

It feels so good that you're breathless and once again can't keep track of your thoughts. All you can think of is how good it feels and how hot it is. Maybe he should get jealous more often! 

He lets you know how good it feels to him, too, and how close he's getting. He wanted to draw it out as long as possible but he just can't hold out any longer. 

You reach a hand down to stimulate yourself into a climax.

"Don't stop yet, Kuroo, I'm almost there. Mmm, right there. Oh yeah! Yes, yes, YES!" You're moaning so loudly, and you don't care if the girls in the dorm next to yours hear you and are scandalized. Your orgasm hits explosively around Kuroo's shaft and it triggers his orgasm. He pulls out quickly before it's too late, making small moans, too, that he just can't hold back. His cum is warm on you, and you dip a finger into it. 

"God, that's hot." He pants from above you.

You smile and reach over for a towel to wipe yourself off with.

Kuroo lays down beside you, exhausted.

You turn toward him, curling up and pulling the blanket over yourself to settle in for sleep. 

He puts a hand to your cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"I-" 

"It's okay." You cut him off.

You know he's going to apologize for getting jealous but it can wait. Right now, you feel like he more than made up for it. You don't want that good feeling to go away. He looks unsure for a moment and then smiles. He pulls the blanket up over his hips. He gives you a kiss before wrapping an arm around you and pulling you into his chest. 

"Dammit, F/N, didn't we agree to put a sock on the door knob when we have guys over??"

You and Kuroo both jump, nearly launching the blanket off of yourselves. Guess your roommate is back early!


	9. Soulmates: Ushijima

(This is a request for UniDog3. Thank you so much for giving me the opportunity to write this for you! Ushijima is a very "silent but strong" type, and I can only hope that I did him justice! This is a soulmate fic where the red string of fate appears and connects you to your soulmate but only the two of you can see it. Enjoy!)

•••

You wake up to the sound of rain. Funny, the forecast hadn't said anything about rain today. It was really coming down out there, but thankfully there was no thunder or anything. 

You get ready for work with the calming rainfall making pleasant background noise. You had just started work with a National League volleyball team's management company. You hadn't gotten to meet any of the players yet, but that would come with time. You were fresh out of college but they were confident in the skills you had presented during your interview. 

You grab your raincoat and umbrella and head out the door. 

On the train to your destination, you look down at your hands. You turn them over and over again. It was said that when the red string of fate appeared around your pinky of your left hand, you would find your soulmate and be connected to them. You weren't sure how much you believed in it. You went to elementary school with kids who claimed to have the string and those classmates did grow up to marry that person, but still. That wasn't really enough evidence, right? Or high school. Or college. There had to be something more to it. You had graduated and still no string for you. 

A loud exclamation caught your attention.

A young girl, probably around your own age had just gasped aloud and was looking at a guy about her age as well. They were both looking at their hands and then back at each other. He hesitantly approaches the girl.

"E-excuse me, miss. I think...." 

Great. You don't hear the rest of the conversation, but you don't really want to. This happens all the time, you know what it is. Two soulmates have just found each other on the train. You look out the window. The rain falls harder.

•••

Finally the train arrives and you're able to make it to work. You were told that your orientation would be at the stadium itself that most of the practices took place at. You expected to have to go to some drab office building and fill out endless paperwork. The first thing you had to do was still paperwork, but the office had a view of the court. You sipped your water as you watched the Adlers practice receives. The HR manager comes back into the room to tell you that your paperwork is all set, and that you'll be meeting with other staff, getting an overview of what to expect, what your duties will be, and touring the facility. You don't meet the team today. 

•••

The day goes by quickly and the events from that morning's train ride disappear from your mind. Back at your apartment at the end of the day, you notice the rain is falling again. You start to yawn, being lulled by the gentle patter of drops hitting your windows. You water your plants, and begin to prepare a light dinner. You try to make it fast because you know you'll probably fall asleep shortly. You eat, wash up, and fall asleep on your couch.

•••

The next morning, back at the stadium, you're given another quick rundown of what you'll be doing that day. You're with the other main manager for the Adlers. He takes you down to the court to meet the players. You're secretly a little giddy but trying to play it cool.

Aww yes! I'm going to meet some hot athletes!!

The manager approaches the coach and you're introduced. The coach calls the practice to a halt and asks the players to line up. He introduces you, and in turn the players all introduce themselves. 

You feel a slight tingling sensation in your left hand, but you can't pinpoint what it is or where it's coming from. It kind of feels like a bug bite. You scratch at it absentmindedly, not even bothering to look. And then, you make eye contact with the last player in line. He's so... tall. And intense. He introduces himself without humor, bowing slightly. He scratches at the fingers of his left hand. 

"Ah.. L/N-San, are you all right?" The coach asks you.

"Oh! Yes, sorry."

The introductions had been completed and you were standing there staring at this god of a man. After you respond to the coach, he moves on and the volleyball goes back to their drill. 

He looks like he could carry logs across his shoulders and build a whole house by himself. Wait, is that a weird thought? 

You look around self consciously.

Okay, I didn't say any of that out loud. Good.

The manager ushers you off the court and back to the offices. There is an important game coming up and some of the details have yet to be finalized. There's also some appearances and endorsement offers that have come in so you've been tasked with examining the offers, negotiating and returning phone calls. It takes up most of your day.

You stop for a break and go to the bathroom. Your hand still has that bug bite, warm sensation. You scratch it again. You go to the sink to wash your hands, and that's when you finally see it. 

When? Who? How did I not see it? 

Your heart is beating wildly. If it just happened today, he has to be close! 

Follow the string, follow the string...

You bust onto the court, swinging the door. It creaks on its hinges.

"Oh. Excuse me! I didn't realize the door would open so loudly." You apologize for interrupting the teams practice as all eyes are on you now.

You approach the coach and ask if you need to bring any water or energy drinks to the team as they've been doing various drills, running, and practice exercises. He thanks you gratefully for the consideration and agrees. 

Before you leave the court, your eyes scan quickly for Ushijima. There he is! He sees you too and he looks surprised. You look at his hand and see the string on his finger as well. You open your mouth to say something and then remember that you volunteered for the errand of bringing refreshment. You blush and run back out of the door.

"That one's a little strange." One of the guys remarks.

Ushijima says nothing, eyes still on the door you just walked out of. 

You head back up to the manager's office and enlist the help of the head manager who you're shadowing. You figure he'll make a good buffer while you decide how to approach Ushijima once you're back on the court. You soon realize there is no need for you to devise a plan.

"L/n-San."

"Yes?"

You turn around and are face to face with a strong, solid chest. You look up to meet his eyes.

He holds up his left hand and your eyes go to his pinky where the red string is.

"You're my soulmate."

Everyone hears this. All conversation stops. He said it so matter of factly! You were hoping for a chance to talk in private, to process it, anything. But it's too late. There's a flurry of voices.

The team surrounds you, claps you both on the back, congratulates you both, the head manager gives you the rest of the day off. You're overwhelmed and blushing violently. 

Ushijima sees your discomfort and reaches out his hand to you. 

"Come with me."

You look up into his serious eyes and you're thankful.

The two of you exit the court.

"I apologize for not noticing right away. I'm left handed. It's something I would have seen." He apologizes earnestly as you walk toward the locker room for him to retrieve his bag.

"Oh, it's fine." You're still in a daze, your head is spinning. He glances back at you before entering to grab his bag. You wait outside. 

He offers to walk you home or anywhere you want to go. So you decide to go for a walk to the park so you can look at the river. You ask him about being left handed, his childhood, and really whatever you can think of.

You take a deep breath of the air. You can still smell the rain that had just passed. You tell Ushijima that you love the smell of rain and he looks somewhat perplexed.

"The smell?" He says, but it's mostly to himself. Truthfully, he had never thought of it. Had never considered it. He closes his eyes and lifts his head toward the sky, inhaling the scent. The opens his eyes and takes in the gray blue of the sky, truly seeing it for once. He had gone through is life with blinders on, only focusing on his goal. The trivial, mundane things about life were mostly overlooked. His friendships were all volleyball acquaintances, even his friendships from high school. He turns to look at you, really seeing you too.

It takes your breath away. You regain your composure and ask him if he wants to see the river with you. He agrees and takes your hand, letting you lead the way.

He asks which one of you will be staying at who's apartment, you make dinner plans, he picks you a flower (yet another thing he's never done), and you stand at the railing of the bridge overlooking the local river.

You break the brief silence.

"So how many logs do you think you can carry?"


	10. Alumni: Sugawara

A/N: This is a request for: milkyytobio

This one is kind of long because I realized that for the life of me, I can't seem to write anything under 1,000 words. This request is also soulmate au in which the red string of fate appears to yourself and your true love. I refrained from using any identifying articles such as he, she, or even they/them when referring to the reader, as it was requested that it be gender neutral so any reader can easily identify. The reader is referred to simply as "you" because you are reading this. Thank you for reading!!!

•••

A letter arrives in the mail.

You open it on your way back inside the house. It's an invitation for an alumni reunion event at your old high school. With everything going on in your life, you had kind of forgotten the event was coming up. One of your old friends had mentioned it and since then, it had slipped your mind. Until the invitation arrived.

You had been working at a small business firm and were steadily working your way up to becoming one of the junior business partners. Work had pretty much consumed your life. 

You start to wonder who you might see at the event and if you should even go. Do you already have something that you can wear? Should you go out and get something new? The thought of that seems bothersome. You read over the invitation again to see what the dress code is. It's casual and/or business casual. You're relieved that it isn't something black tie. You pull at the collar of your shirt in nervousness just thinking of an overly formal school event. And you aren't even in school anymore!

You mentally remind yourself to pull it together. It's been a long day. All you want is to grab a snack and watch some trash tv before calling it a night.

•••

A few weeks pass and the date of the party is creeping up slowly. They sent out the invitations with plenty of notice, and you RSVP'd that you were coming. You selected the option to bring a plus one, even though you knew that you probably weren't going to invite anyone. It was just nice to have the option open. You know, just in case.

You arrive at work and greet the management team who are also arriving for the morning. You had been asked to prepare a presentation about ideas for sustainability of eco-friendly products that the business wanted to present to investors and potentially roll out in select pilot stores. You were seated at your desk waiting to be called. You were a little nervous because you would be presenting in front of not just the junior colleagues but also the major business partners. There was still quite a bit of time left until they would finish arriving and setting up, plus having their own preliminary meetings, so you decided to go back over your notes in preparation. Only... your thoughts started to wander. You wondered if a certain someone would be at the event that was coming up. Would you talk to him? The two of you had gotten along in high school, and you had always had feelings for him but played it close to your chest. He had been busy and preoccupied with volleyball and making your school proud. You had mostly admired him from afar there at the end. You had never really known for sure how he felt about you... you really hoped he was going to be at the alumni event. 

"L/N-San. They're ready for you." Someone calls.

You look at the clock, surprised. 15 minutes had passed. You gather your notes and head into the meeting room.

•••

Lunch time! 

You packed a bento. Most of your coworkers were heading out to lunch somewhere, but you liked to find a quiet spot and sit there with your lunch where no one would bother you.

You thought back on the presentation from that morning. It seemed to go well. Overall you had to say you were pleased.

Your phone buzzes.

"Hello?"

"Hello, L/N-San?" A female voice.

"Ah! Shimizu-San, how are you?"

Wow, how long had it been since you had talked to Kiyoko? Probably not since her wedding.

She made polite small talk and asked if you were coming to the alumni event... and whether or not you'd be bringing anyone.

"Ah, yes, I am coming. But I'm not bringing anyone." You answer honestly.

You swear that you can practically hear the smirk in her voice.

"What are you thinking? You sound as if you're plotting something." You tell her.

She feigns ignorance but you aren't buying it. 

You missed the days of hanging out with the boys volleyball team. Even if you hadn't been part of the team or their management, you had still gotten to know them all very well. And even at times been envious of their close bonds with each other. Like Daichi and Sugawara. Kiyoko was aware of your old crush. 

She thinks she's being sly asking me if I'm bringing a date. You thought to yourself. 

You chat with her for a few more minutes before she has to go back to work. After that, you're left to finish your lunch in silence. 

•••

At long last, the day of the alumni event comes.

It's on a Saturday night and you have the whole day free as your firm is closed on weekends.

You look over everything in your closet before finally settling on something that you feel is respectable and presentable. You really hope that you don't have to get up and talk about yourself too much. You want to enjoy yourself. To sit back and have a drink and catch up with old friends. Maybe even gossip a little! 

The clock is ticking away the time and your nerves are growing more and more. 

Will I see him? Will he remember me?

You thought of two of your friends from high school who had found their soulmates recently. Surprisingly, it had been someone that they had gone to school with. You wondered how they wouldn't have known in high school that they were meant for that person if Fate was telling them later on that, that person was truly their One And Only. You could only guess that it was timing.

When you and Sugawara stopped talking to each other, at first you were sad. But then you thought about the String of Fate. Surely if you were meant to be together then your string would have appeared to you. Right? And it hadn't. 

Sugawara wasn't your One And Only.

That had hurt. A lot. 

You thought back to his smile, his kindness, his good advice and willingness to lend an ear when you had a difficult problem that you were unsure of how to solve. Your eyes began to tear up. You hastily wipe the tears away. It was time to get ready for the event.

•••

You open to the door to the room the reunion event is being hosted in. You wonder if you're early because there aren't many people yet. Kiyoko is there already with her date. You greet the happy couple, glad to see familiar faces. 

You grab something to drink and a snack and start to see other familiar faces. Gradually, the room begins to fill.

You hear a familiar laugh. It's been years, but you'd recognize that voice anywhere. You turn around and there he is. Sugawara stands by the drink table with Daichi, Asahi, and Kiyoko. Suddenly, those warm eyes are focused on you. 

"Hey, there's L/N!" He announces. He waves to you and everyone turns to look. Their faces light up when they see you and they call for you to come over, so you do. It raises your spirits to see your old friends and that they want to talk to you. 

You spend some time catching up. The group of you wander around to see what exactly is supposed to be going on at this reunion. The principal (who is the same principal as when all of you were in your third year) is supposed to be making a speech. He's also supposed to be highlighting key graduates who have gone on to make big differences in their community, gotten famous, or even just gotten on tv or something cool. There's supposed to be a nice dinner, a raffle, and some other stuff that didn't interest you all that much. You were just happy to see your friends and Sugawara again. 

Daichi's phone begins to ring so he steps outside to answer it. Asahi sees someone else he knows and goes to greet them. Kiyoko is an evil genius so she gives you a devious grin and pulls her date away saying she wants to dance. You're suddenly alone with Sugawara. 

He smiles warmly at you. 

"I'm glad you came tonight. I... wondered if you would be here." He says.

You can't believe what you've just heard. He was thinking about you!

"I wondered the same thing about you." You admit. 

A blush creeps across Sugawara's face.

You ask him how he likes his new job, he asks about yours. You make small talk and then he asks if he can get you a drink. You say yes and he leads you over to the table. 

He hands you a glass, his gaze lingering on your hand. He looks up to meet your eyes again.

"I meant what I said earlier. I really am glad you came tonight." He tells you. 

You're momentarily speechless. You smile shyly and cast your e/c eyes down. When you look back up, his smile is gentle, soft, and almost even understanding. Like he knows something secret.

"I always regretted not spending more time with you in high school. I know I was busy and there were a lot of things I wanted to do, but I always felt bad that we stopped being close." He tells you. "I hope I'll be able to make it up to you." He reaches up to brush a lock of his hair away from his eyes. That's when you see it. The red string.

Your voice catches in your throat. He reaches out to take your hand. You look at your finger and see your string there too. You look back up at him and he smiles.

"I saw it when I handed you your cup." He admits before asking if you'd like to leave with him.

You say yes and the two of you begin to walk to a nice restaurant, hand in hand.

"Why didn't they appear sooner?" You wonder out loud.

Sugawara looks up to the sky, that knowing smile on his face. 

"Timing."


	11. Rainjacket: Konoha

(This is for weebassbitch sorry it took like 10 years to finish omg. I hope you enjoy reading it, it's ridiculously long lol.)

It was spring. Your favorite time of the year! It had been a rainy spring so far but you couldn't complain. You hugged your raincoat closely to you even though it was only drizzling. You felt warm and fuzzy inside even though the raincoat you were wearing was just on loan to you from your good friend Konoha Akinori, or as his teammates jokingly referred to him as, the "Jack of All Trades, Master of None."

You'd seen him play plenty of times and you had to agree that he was good at a lot of different things. He could definitely pull his own weight... and sometimes the weight of his teammates if they weren't playing up to par. Or if they fell into a slump like their Ace often did. 

You hop into a puddle, splashing with your rain boots. You wonder why you're feeling so good wearing his too-big-for-you raincoat. 

You get to school and change your shoes, putting his coat in your locker. You notice a familiar figure sliding towards the door right before the bell is about to ring.

"You were almost late." You whisper as he takes the desk beside you.

"I couldn't find my raincoat this morning." He whispers back.

"Do you mean the one you lent me?"

He slaps his palm into his forehead.

"You forgot."

"I forgot."

The both of you say at the same time.

"I can give it back to you after class."

He suddenly smiles.

"No, you hold onto it. I'm a man. I can brave a little rain." 

"You're such an idiot." You say, but you're laughing. You blush and his expression changes. 

The teacher calls you both out for being disruptive. Neither of you speak for the rest of the class.

●●●

Your next class is in similar directions so he walks you there, sparking comments from other students. You don't really see what the big deal is. You've known him forever! The two of you have always been nothing but friends. But nonetheless, your heart is beating is fast. 

"I have practice today after school. Do you want to watch? I can walk home with you after." He says. 

You take him up on it since it's been a little while since you've gotten to see the team play. You know your school's volleyball team is very good. You want to see if they've gotten any better. 

You reach your classroom. He smiles and tells you he'll see you after school, and then heads to his next class. 

You're really looking forward to the end of the day.

●●●

The final bell rings and you gather your things, head to your locker and grab Konoha's coat.

The halls empty pretty quickly and you find yourself walking alone.

You reach the gym and hear the squeak of shoes on the floor, and the boys calling out to each other. The door is open so you just walk in and take a seat.

Konoha doesn't immediately see you, he's wrapped up in practice already. You quietly observe and you're in awe of what you see. Everyone has such a good flow, the team works well together. You can tell Bokuto is feeling good. The mood of the whole team is boosted and it's contagious. You feel yourself begin to smile.

A light rain begins to sound outside and your eyes move to the door. Thunder quietly booms in the distance. When you shift your eyes back to practice, Konoha's eyes meet yours and he smiles, the entirety of his face lighting up. You wave to him and he waves back. This catches the attention of his teammates who elbow him in the ribs, smirk at him and make comments out of your hearing range. To that, he elbows someone back and begins to blush. 

They return back to practice, fully immersed. 

●●●

After what feels like forever, they finally finish. You stand up to stretch your stiff legs. After a few minutes, Konoha approaches you.

"Ready to go?" He asks, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah!" You smile, picking up your own bag. He blushes.

The rain has mostly died down by now into a light drizzle. You pull the hood of the jacket over your head anyway and skip through a puddle. Konoha is watching with amusement. He cracks a few jokes to break the silence and by the time you get home, you're laughing so hard it hurts.

You jog up the steps to your front door, Konoha stops midway up the steps.

"Oh, here. You should go ahead and take this. Just in case." You set down your bag and unzip the rain jacket. He starts to protest but you cut him off. He didn't live far, but still.

You hold it out to him and he gingerly accepts it. And then, on a whim, you do something out of character. You lean forward and kiss his cheek.

"See you tomorrow." You tell him.

His face turns beer ret and he stammers out, "y-yeah, see ya." 

You grin and leave him standing there.

●●●

The next morning you're already seated when Konoha slides into his seat next to you. You greet each other but Konoha is uncharacteristically quiet afterward. 

"Can we, um, can we talk about yesterday?" He whispers to you. He doesn't want to be scolded like the day before.

"What about it?"

"What do you mean 'what about it?' You kissed me!"

"What? Barely!" You said. But your heartbeat was speeding up anyway.

"Well, it counted!" He hisses back.

"What are you, twelve?" You hiss back.

An angry throat clearing at the front of the room gets your attention.

You both drop your eyes and apologize to the teacher. So much for not getting scolded. She returns to the lesson and the two of you are silent for the rest of class.

When the bell rings, you grab your stuff. Konoha lags behind.

"You wanna walk home with me again?" He asks.

You figure he's forgotten about the earlier conversation or just put it behind him because you've been friends so long. 

"Yeah. After your practice?"

"I don't have practice today, actually."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you after the last bell then." 

You part ways and hope he doesn't notice the way you've wiped your sweating palms on your skirt.

●●●

You stand at the entrance to the school waiting for Konoha. You check your watch. School's been out for ten minutes already. Where is he?

You hear loud footfalls, it sounds like someone is running. You turn to see what that's all about and realize it's Konoha.

He stops before you and doubles over with his hands on his knees, panting.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I just... ran... from Bokuto." He pants out.

"Why?"

"He tried to trap me into practicing with him."

"Oh. You could've practiced with him if you wanted to."

"No!"

You're surprised by that level of reaction.

"Uh, I mean... I would have, but I already told you I'd walk you home." He says as he stands.

You aren't sure what to say so you just start walking and change the subject. He's glad about the subject change.

You get most of the way to your house when Konoha suddenly stops walking.

"You okay?" You ask.

He takes a deep breath.

"I didn't practice with Bokuto because I wanted to walk with you."

"Duh, I know. You said that."

"No, I mean, I wanted to walk with you because... ah, dammit." He starts to become frustrated that he isn't doing a good job articulating. 

He closes the gap between you and you involuntarily take a step back. He takes one of your hands in his and you immediately start to blush, but so does he. And then.... he leans down and kisses you. It's a long, lingering kiss. When he finally pulls away he says, "if you're going to kiss someone, you have to do it properly."

"O-okay."

"I didn't practice with Bokuto because I wanted to do that more. And he knows that I... am fond of you. I didn't want to hear him tease me about it again and then mope for the rest of practice because no girls are around to look at him." 

"Did you just say you're "fond" of me?" You snort.

"You know what I meant! I'm trying to confess. You should be confessing too and telling me how cool I am."

You drop his hand.

"I'm walking myself home."

"No wait, I'm joking! But really, I am trying to tell you how I feel."

You turned away because you were trying to hide your smile. You turn back to face him and see the earnest look on his face.

"Maybe it seems strange because we've grown up together and you probably never thought of me that way. But you just, I mean, I..."

"You have no idea what you're doing when you're off the court, do you?" You laugh.

He laughs too and you take his hand again.

"Nope, not really." He shuffles his free hand through his hair.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it... I think I feel the same way."

"Really?" He asks.

Your smile is more shy this time as you nod.

He begins to smile, too.

"Wait, what do you mean you "think" you do?" He asks.

You burst out laughing.

"I'm serious! Stop ignoring me.... you're still doing it!"

You can't answer him because you're laughing so hard. You wipe the tears from your eyes and lace your fingers with his. You pull him closer by your intertwined hands and stand on your tiptoes. You place a gentle kiss on his lips.

He smiles dreamily.

"I could get used to that." He says, making you snort again.

He looks up at the sky suddenly, outstretching his free hand, palm up.

He let's go of your hand, grabs something from his bag and drapes it over your shoulders, putting the hood over your head.

"What's that for?" You ask.

"It's raining again." He says.

He walks you the rest of the way home before the sky can really open up. For the first time that spring, you really notice the flowers blooming and you think of how happy you are to have given voice to the feelings you had for your childhood friend.

You know the rest of the year will be just as good.


	12. Workaholic: Kenma

(Mentions what post time skip Kenma does for a living. If you aren't caught up, this will be a spoiler for you. This is a request for: @thickeyebrows Please enjoy!)

You sit in front of the computer screen, rubbing your eyes. You've read the same line of this email at least 3 times and you still can't remember what it says.

Your phone starts to buzz gently from beside you. You look over and glance at the caller. It's your boyfriend, or more specifically, love of your life. You sigh and answer your phone.

"You sound stressed. Are you still working on that project?" He asks.

"Yeah, I just got an update from the project manager. We just finished the art design for the posters and they've gone to print, but he's now decided it should be changed. I'll probably be late tonight, again." 

"You've been working on this a lot. Maybe you should stay late another night and just come home tonight." He says.

"You know how I am. If I'm not at work, I'm thinking about work. I don't know how to not work." You tell him.

You hear his resigned sigh, he knows he can't change your mind.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you whenever you get home." He says finally.

"Kenma, it won't be that long." You say.

"You said that last time." He reminds you.

"I just have to meet this deadline."

"You said that too. It's okay... really. I have to go."

The two of you disconnect the call and you can't help feeling guilty. You know he needs attention too. And he doesn't usually ask for it, in fact he's usually busy too. But lately you've noticed he wants more of your attention. You just have so much to do, it's hard to do both. 

You sigh and go back to reading your email. 

Hours go by and you're sitting at a table with other designers and artists. They've all been updated on the new direction for the promos and are actively drafting concepts. You look up at the clock and realize it's way past time you thought you'd be home. You finish what you're doing and pack up. As you're leaving, a new idea hits, so you pull out your phone to write it down so you can draft it out later. 

The ride home is short and before long, you're at your doorstep. Kenma has offered you his place many times, and as much as you'd like to take him up on it, your apartment is just much closer to your job. You slide your shoes off and call out that you're home. No response. 

You can smell takeout so you go in the direction of the kitchen and see your favorite meal on the counter. You hear game noises coming from your office room that you've split to accommodate some of Kenma's gaming setup. You knock on the door to make sure you aren't interrupting before letting yourself in. 

"Hey, I'm home." You say.

Kenma looks over and then pauses his game. 

"I got takeout." He tells you.

"I saw. Thank you."

He hums in response before asking if you want to eat your dinner in the office with him while he finishes his level. 

"I'm not recording, I'm just playing for fun." He says quietly with the smallest of shy smiles.

You've been together for a year but he still fumbles for words sometimes or blushes and gets shy. 

You met him when the Bouncing Ball company he's on the board for, contacted your company about doing the art design for their logo. Your boss invited you to attend the meeting with him, and there you met Kenma. You were pretty much inseparable after that. 

New projects had been coming in steadily, but recently were picking up and you were barely home. The thought gave you another painful twinge in your chest.

•••

After Kenma finished his level and saved his progress, you settle in for the evening in a comfy pants and one of Kenma's oversized BB company hoodies.

"That's mine, you know." He says.

"I designed it." You counter.

You're both snuggled up on the couch, watching something funny. You have tealights on strings around the room, the main lights are off. There's a soft glow, and it's just before winter so your heat is on at a very comfortable temp. You have a fuzzy blanket over the two of you and you're finding it very hard to keep your increasingly heavy eyelids open. 

Your eyes fly open, and you throw the blanket off of yourself.

"I have to write it down."

"Write what down?" He's asking, confused.

"I have another idea for the new artwork for my project." 

Kenma sinks lower under the blanket and avoids your eyes. 

"Could you... maybe just put it off until the morning? I want your time too." He says quietly. 

You can only see from his eyes up because the blanket is pulled so far up.

"I don't want to forget... okay. It can wait." You crawl back under the blanket and he wraps his arms around you. Not long after that, you're sound asleep.

•••

Morning rolls around and you go through your routine with sleepy, bleary eyes. You down some coffee and head to the office. You come home late.

A month goes by this way and you begin to feel exhausted. You still haven't done everything you wanted to do by the time you leave work late on Friday. 

You open the door to your apartment and stifle a yawn. The smell of something delicious hits you and your eyes go wide. Something is different. You can hear food being cooked. But, Kenma doesn't cook. 

You quietly make your way through the small apartment until you reach the kitchen. Kenma is sitting at the small partition that doubles as a breakfast bar, on one of the stools. You look at him and then you look over at the stranger in a chef's uniform who is cooking on your stove. 

Kenma notices you but waits for you to speak.

"Kenma?"

"Hmm?" 

"What's going on?" You ask.

"This is your intervention." He says. There's a feline sparkle in his eyes as he gives a small smirk with his response.

"My what?" 

He slides off of the stool, and takes your hand, leading you to a table that's already been set. You sit down and he pours you a glass of wine. It's funny how fancy it all seems in this small space, with Kenma in his regular, comfortable clothes. There's really no reason for him to dress up though, since he mostly can just work at home. 

He pours himself a glass before sitting across from you.

"You've been working a lot and I've barely seen you." He starts.

You know where this going and immediately start to apologize, but stops you. 

"I think I have a solution. There's a project I think you'll be a good fit for." The feline gleam is back in his eyes.

"A project?" You ask before sipping the expensive wine.

He smiles in earnest this time.

"How does 'Art Director' sound?" He asks.

"Art... Director? Me? For you?" You can't quite make sense of the words, let alone believe what he's asking.

"I think it would be... interesting." He says. 

"I wouldn't be able to work at my job anymore.... but if I accept your offer... my opinions would matter. I'd get to make the decisions."

"And you could work from wherever you wanted for the most part, so we could spend more time together. Probably even at my house."

"Oh yeah, your house has been empty while you've been here." 

And then it hits you. How much he's really missed you and wanted your time. Even though he's said it from time to time, it didn't sink in because you've been so focused on everything else. On all of your deadlines and new projects, and reworking old projects. You know he's probably been planning this for awhile. Just waiting for the correct time. He watches the realization dawn on you and a corner of his mouth lifts in a smirk.

You start to say something but then yet another person emerges from your kitchen you didn't know was at your house and brings out the steaming hot meal.

"Bon appetit, hehehe." 

You get a good look at this chuckling server.

"Kuroo? No way." 

You look over at Kenma who just sighs, before taking a sip of wine.

"He said if I didn't let him do this he would put dirty magazines around my house." 

"And you believed him? He probably only has volleyball magazines. I doubt he's ever even seen a naked woman." 

"Hey, that's uncalled for. I am a man of virtue, doing a charitable act of kindness." Kuroo says. 

Kenma sighs again and his eyebrow twitches.

"Kenma doesn't want to play volleyball." You say. 

"I wasn't going to ask!"

"You were." 

"Was not." 

"Kuroo..."

"Can I at least stay for dinner?" He asks.

This time you and Kenma both sigh.

"Can you guys stop doing that!?" Kuroo asks.

You invite him to have a seat and the three of you enjoy a nice dinner with Kenma shooting him death glares the rest of the evening.

•••

You set a box down by your feet.

"This is it." You say over your shoulder, as Kenma steps out of the moving van.

He walks over to meet you, arm going around your waist.

"Yeah. We're home." 

You both turn to face the cute house you'll be spending your immediate future in while you take on a new job, together.


	13. Soulmates: Iwaizumi

(A/N: this is another request for @thickeyebrows I hope you like it!! Just a p.s. for anyone else reading, it does mention post time skip Oikawa and what he's up to. May be a spoiler if you haven't finished reading the manga!)

...

"Guaranteed to help you find your soulmate! Just three easy payments..."

You lift the remote to switch off the tv. The commercials were getting worse. Anything to make money. 

You looked down at your wrists. At the words there that no one else could see. They were the words your soulmate would say the moment you realized you were in love with them. You wondered many times how you would recognize that moment. Had even asked your parents, but the answer was always the same: you just know.

You just know.

You get off of the couch to grab your sweater and find something to eat. 

You end up at your local supermarket, wandering the aisles.

What looks good for dinner, sushi maybe? No, I had that a couple of nights ago. Hm...

You're lost in thought and almost end up face first into the chest of one of your former classmates. 

"Sorry about that!" You say hurriedly.

"Sorry, that was my fault too. I'm trying to figure out what's easy to cook for dinner, but-" he trails off, scratching at the back of neck bashfully before continuing, "I don't really know how to cook." There's a slight blush dusting his cheeks.

You laugh and he finally makes eye contact with you, eyes widening as he recognizes you.

"Oh hey, F/N. I didn't realize that was you." Iwaizumi says.

"So you just tell every girl you run into at the supermarket that you don't know how to cook?" You ask Iwaizumi.

"Huh? No!"

"What do you mean "huh"? Come on." You motion for him to follow you as you walk toward the checkout line with the few things you had managed to pick up before you ran into him.

He follows you, asking a couple of questions but you just tell him to wait and see. After you check out you tell him you were struck with a sudden bout of inspiration and you know what to cook for dinner. To thank him for helping you think of such an amazing dinner, you'd like to invite him over to help you eat it.

"Are you sure? I... don't want to impose or anything." He says.

"I've known you since high school. You're always imposing. Anyway, I'm offering. It's not putting me out or anything." 

"Always imposing? Funny that I don't remember you being so annoying in high school." He responds. But he's smiling, which makes you laugh. With that, the two of you set off towards your apartment.

The two of you had become friends in school because you'd shared many of the same classes. He was really smart but sometimes didn't always apply himself, probably because he was so focused on volleyball. That was something you had always admired about him, his drive. He would work as hard as he could to meet his goals, to help his team meet their goal, and push his best friend also. But he knew not to over work himself. He was so balanced. He seemed well grounded even back then and it amazed you that someone your own age in high school could seem like he had it together so well. 

The friendship that you shared had always just been a friendship. People would sometimes tease you when they would see you helping him with his homework on occasional Monday nights, but you didn't take the bait. You'd never looked at him in that way before. Whether or not he felt the same, you had no idea. You'd never asked and he'd never brought it up.

Now as you walked beside him, you stole a glance up at him. He had changed, and yet he hadn't. He was taller, sure. Maybe a bit broader in the chest like he was working out more. His arms were bigger.... your eyes lingered on his biceps a second longer than they probably should have but you didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt. Iwaizumi definitely wasn't just a high school boy you used to know anymore. 

You reach your apartment finally, and let him in. 

"Wow, this place is pretty cozy." He compliments as he slides on house slippers.

You thank him and show him to the living room where he hangs out while you cook. It's close enough to the kitchen that you can peek your head out and have a conversation with him a little. It's a small apartment but it's very homey.

While the large pot simmers and the smaller dishes are nearing completion, you set the table for two, minus the plates. Those will get set out with the food once everything is done. Iwaizumi at this point has gotten up and is walking over to the window that houses your plants and some candles. There are small tea lights hanging just above the plants, nearest to the window. He hears a small rumble of thunder and looks up to see a light rain cascading down the panes. He thinks that you both made it there just in time. The smell of the food wafts through the room from the kitchen and he turns in that direction to see you getting out the wine glasses. He immediately goes to you.

"Should I be doing that? I mean, is there anything I can do to help?" He asks.

"Oh no, it's fine. Everything's done. Honestly, just having the company is nice. A lot of my work has been done from home lately so it's great to be around another person." 

"That's right, you work at that company who's building has been under renovations for the past month. Or am I wrong? It's been a while since the last time I saw you." He says.

"No, you're right! I'm surprised you remembered. That was a while ago." You answer. The last time you'd seen him was probably three or four months before, and you were surprised to know he even knew what was going on with the place.

A slight blush creeps across his features.

"Ah, yeah. I heard about it being closed from my parents." He offers by way of explanation.

You hum in response as you set the glasses by the chargers on the place mats. You offer him a seat while you go to grab the wine bottle. He watches you, still privately feeling a little bad about not being more help. But truthfully, he has no idea what to do and he doesn't want to be in the way. 

You return with the wine and start to open the bottle.

"Here, let me. I should at least do this." Iwaizumi offers. You agree and hand him the bottle. While he does that, you turn the stove off and start putting food on the plates.

"I probably should've watched what you were doing and gotten some pointers." Iwaizumi says from behind you, wine bottle in hand. "Sorry, I spilled a little." He says. 

You tell him not to worry about it and show him where the paper towels are. You hum as you pick up the plates to carry them to the table. 

"Oikawa does that too. Or at least he used to. Remember?" Iwaizumi asks.

"Does what?"

"He hums when he does stuff. It always pissed me off." He says.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was doing it. I'll stop if it bothers you." 

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it that way. It's... kind of nice when you do it." 

That catches you off guard and your heart leaps in your chest. You don't know what to say so you just thank him. 

He sits back down and compliments the food before he's even tasted it. You make conversation and ask how Oikawa is and what he's up to.

"He's in Argentina, probably pissing off his teammates there too." Iwaizumi says, vein in his forehead throbbing. 

You laugh.

"And what are you up to these days?" You ask.

"Me? Oh, I'm going to California in the United States soon to meet someone." 

"Meet someone?" You echo. Your heart sinks and you don't know why.

"It's nothing like that. There's a trainer there I want to intern with after I finish college. I've been reading his books and following his training regimens since high school." Iwaizumi answers before taking a bite. 

"Oh! I think I remember you talking about him now." It rings a bell now.

The two of you finish your meal and Iwaizumi helps you clean up. Afterward you head to the window to see if there's still a downpour. Something catches your eye. 

"Is that.... a lady walking her dog in the rain?" You say. Iwaizumi moves closer to you to look out of the window.

"Who walks their dog in the rain?" He asks.

You turn your head to agree but he's much closer than you realized. Your heart skips a beat as you look at him. And then it hits you.

Dog in the rain

You raise your arm enough to get a good look at your wrist, pushing the sleeve away.

The words are there and they are brighter than ever. Iwaizumi looks down as well, thinking something is wrong or that you're checking the time and he's overstayed. 

"Hey, is that... I just said that. That's what I said." He points to the words.

"It is what you said." You agree. The two of you stare at each other for what feels like forever. Finally, Iwaizumi pushes back the sleeve of his shirt that's covering his wrist as well and holds it out to you.

Go get 'em 

You look at him in confusion.

"You smiled and said it to me our second year when I was worried about a match." He says shrugging.

"SECOND?.... Second year? You've known since our second year? Why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugs again.

"People fall in love at different times. If I had said those words to you back then," he pauses pointing at your wrist, "it wouldn't have meant anything to you yet." 

You thought back to how nonchalant you had thought he'd been in high school towards your friendship. Tried to remember your third year. It wasn't because he wasn't interested, he just wasn't in a rush. Because he already knew. He kept up with you after graduation, checking on you periodically. Lately, you'd fallen out of contact since you'd both been busy. But he'd still known what was going on with your job. All he'd been waiting on was you. 

"Why did I not see that before though? I used to see you all the time." You asked.

He grins.

"I got pretty good at covering it with a watch. Unless I was in my volleyball uniform. In that case, you were in the stands and too far away to see it anyway." 

You smack him in the arm.

"That's why you always wore your jacket when you were doing homework!" 

He rubs the spot and laughs at having been caught while simultaneously commenting on how hard you hit him.

Then he gives you the most tender look you never expected to see and you feel your face begin to flush. He steps closer to you, lightly pressing his fingertips to your cheek and down to your jaw.

"Can I...?" He doesn't finish the question. You nod your head before he can ask, and he leans in, closing the distance between your lips. The kiss is soft and short. It's just a brushing of lips but it leaves your heart pounding as you pull away, looking up into his face.

You just know.


End file.
